


Tranquil

by KnightDawn



Series: Blood of the Covenant [13]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fenris POV, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightDawn/pseuds/KnightDawn
Summary: Varric’s letter had been suspiciously vague: ‘You should go to her, Fenris. She can tell you everything.’In which Fenris reunites with Hawke after Adamant. She has unexpected news.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: Blood of the Covenant [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Tranquil

There were a surprising amount of butterflies in Fenris’s stomach as Carver led him through the fortress. It had been months since he’d seen Hawke, though, and Varric’s letter had been suspiciously vague. _‘You should go to her, Fenris. She can tell you everything.’_

Carver was quiet, too... but perhaps that wasn’t something that should worry him. He barely knew Hawke’s brother, even after all this time.

“She is all in one piece, I assume?” Fenris asked, finally, the jest falling flat despite his best effort to smile.

“Oh,” Carver said, rubbing his neck. “Right, I probably should have led with that. She’s fine, just a bit shaken up. What happened at Adamant was pretty terrible.”

“I’ve gathered that much,” Fenris said, sighing a little. “All this vagueness about it is… not helping.”

“It’s better if she tells you the whole story,” Carver said, his continued hesitation only making Fenris frown more. “Anyway, those are her quarters, right through there. I’ll leave you to it.”

Fenris shook his head, trying to dispel some of the anxiety buzzing in the air around him. This was silly. If anything were wrong with Hawke, someone would have told him. Right? 

He knocked once on the door, hesitating only a moment before speaking. “Hawke? It’s me.”

“Fenris! Yes, please — come in!”

Hawke also sounded a little nervous, but her voice still worked like a balm, soothing some of his worries about her. Fenris smiled as he pushed the door open and slipped through, into the sparsely-decorated quarters Hawke had still somehow managed to make a mess in.

When his gaze drifted to her, however, he froze. His grip on the door handle tightened and his eyes widened as his eyebrows went up.

“Mari…? You're…”

“Surprise?” She said, her own expression concerned as she stood up, one hand resting on the small but still-quite-obvious roundness of her stomach. “I didn’t think you should find this out in a letter.”

Her words didn’t fully sink in, as Fenris’s mind was too busy sorting out everything else. The world as he knew it was slowly reframing itself. He released the door, allowing it to swing shut behind him, and moved forward to clasp her instead, pulling her into a firm hug.

He took a deep breath, then let it go. 

He still wondered what had happened at Adamant, but having her in his arms again was enough to give him some sense of tranquility amid the turmoil. Hawke was always the calm in the center of the storm.

“You are fine, then? No injuries or problems…?”

“Well, I still get queasy at odd times,” Hawke sighed, but he could feel her relax against him. “But otherwise… we’re fine, despite everything.”

He pulled back to see her better, the smile returning to his face. There were many things he wanted to say, but he was having trouble forming words, so he just kissed her instead.

_We’re fine, despite everything._

That was all that mattered in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hawke only started suspecting she might be pregnant on the way to Adamant, and Varric and the others found out during the Nightmare sequence because the demon picked up on Hawke's fears about the situation. Nobody wanted to be the one to tell _that_ news to Fenris.
> 
> Fenris is still going to give Hawke a few reprimands about being reckless when he hears the whole story, but they'll be FINE.
> 
> The baby is a girl they end up calling Lita. Have some art of her and Papa!Fenris here: [[link]](https://silvanils.tumblr.com/post/628525659728330752/fenris-loves-reading-to-his-daughter-lita)


End file.
